A Life Best Forgotten
by ParisWriter
Summary: Axel wants to forget the life he left behind when he lost his heart, but when tragedy strikes and threatens those he once loved that becomes harder than he anticipated. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the first chapter in what will be a four-chapter story I'm working on for an OC challenge on the OC Challenge Community on LiveJournal. The challenge was to write a story with an OC (of course) paired with Axel from the Kingdom Hearts games. The story can basically be about anything, but the prompt to use for writing it is _fire and clouds_.

Since we don't know any of Axel's backstory before he became a member of Organization XIII, I thought it would be interesting to explore his past a bit and even - in a way - explain what prompted Roxas to leave the Organization in the first place. Hence this story you're about to read.

Since this story is, technically, a crossover.... I have recently re-categorized it as such. However, I still consider it mostly a Kingdom Hearts story. It just happens to take place in Azeroth.

All standard disclaimers apply. I'm not trying to make any money here, just having some fun exploring the backstory of a character whose life we know nothing about.

* * *

**Chapter One: I Want To Forget...**

It was nearly midnight in a small village nestled in Elwynn Forest, and though the local tavern wasn't exactly crowded it was busy enough that no one took much notice of the cloaked figure standing in the corner by the doorway. He had been there for almost an hour, never moving, simply observing the patrons as they drank and talked over freshly-cooked meals of charred wolf and boar meat.

There were only four people working in the tavern: the aged innkeeper who rented out the rooms on the second floor, the barkeep, the cook in the back kitchen barking out orders to pick up prepared meals, and the single barmaid who was serving the food and drinks. He was especially interested in her.

She had long, black hair that was mostly pulled back into a long braid that nearly reached her waist. A few loose strands kept falling into her soft brown eyes and he watched her as she kept tucking it behind her ear, wishing he could be the one to do it for her.

It was hard to believe it had only been a year since he had been able to touch her, hold her. He remembered the way she laughed whenever he did something stupid, trying to show off for her. He remembered the way she would curl up next to him, placing her hand over his heart before falling asleep. He remembered their first kiss, the way they met... everything. All of it remained in his memory in such vivid detail it seemed like it hadn't been so long ago it had happened.

"Axel?"

The cloaked figure turned his head to the left, looking at the figure who had just entered the tavern to stand next to him. He nodded in acknowledgment to the shorter figure before returning his attention to the girl again.

"What are you doing here?" the second figure asked, lowering his hood to reveal a head full of spiky blonde hair and wide, innocent blue eyes. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Azeroth," Axel replied.

The blonde boy followed his companion's gaze to the raven-haired girl, who was now taking the order for a table full of small, but sinister-looking men. A slightly larger man with a long beard and bushy hair came up behind her and pinched her rear, then guffawed loudly as she jumped, squeaking in surprise. A smile broke out on the boy's lips as she turned around and yelled at the stout, hairy man. Axel's reaction was quite different, however. His entire body tensed and his hands clenched into fists as his side as he took a single step in their direction.

"Hey!" the boy said, laying a hand on Axel's arm to stop him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Axel assured him, pulling his arm out of his grip and turning to leave the pub.

"Who is she?" the boy called after him as he was just about to walk out the door.

"Leave it alone, Roxas," Axel warned him.

"Come on," Roxas whined, jogging the few steps to Axel's side and punching him playfully in the arm. "I'm not going to tell Xemnas you were here. I just want to know who she is."

Axel reached into the pocket of his black, hooded cloak and pulled out a golden locket on a long chain. his thumb traced over the delicate engravings that covered the surface of the locket before pushing the button on the side that caused it to flip open. Inside was a picture of the girl with her arms around the neck of a young man about his age, with bright green eyes and messy brown hair - the person he had been before losing his heart. They were smiling at each other, foreheads touching. The picture had been taken on the steps of Stormwind Cathedral on their wedding day.

He sensed Roxas standing behind him and snapped the locket closed as he turned to see the boy straining on his toes to see over his shoulder. His rueful smile was hidden under the hood of his cloak as he placed thenecklace back in his pocket and turned to continue his way out of the inn.

"Her name is Esme," he told Roxas as they emerged together into the night. A chill hit him and he looked up into the trees.

"Did you feel that, too?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Axel replied, leveling his eyes to the ground and searching for any signs that something unfortunate was about to happen.

The cold gust of air faded as suddenly as it had come, but the memory of what it meant left a chill in Axel's bones. His eyes rose once more to the sky and he watched as clouds moved in to cover the brightness of the moon.

"Those clouds," Roxas said in awe. "They're... green."

"It's an omen," Axel told him nonchalantly. "Come on, we have to get out of here before Xemnas starts wondering where we went off to."

Axel opened a gateway back to their world and Roxas entered it. Axel hesitated, looking back at the tavern full of people who were unaware of what fate would soon befall them. Among them was his dear Esme. He had sacrificed his own heart to save her, and he would be damned if he let his sacrifice be in vain. Making a silent vow to himself to return in time to save her from the coming horror, he turned back to the dark portal and jumped through it just before it disappeared.

* * *

Esme McLaren felt like her head was going to fall off. It was her third night in a row working at the Lion's Head Inn without any help. The other barmaid, Nessa, was at home tending to her ill son. It was just as well. Money had been tight ever since her husband's disappearance almost a year ago, and even though it hadn't been particularly crowded the past few days, some of the best tippers had been in for a meal and something to drink.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she drawled with a smile as she approached a table full of mages and warlocks from the magic counsel of Ironforge.

"Esme!" squeaked one of the short men, waving frantically at her as she set a basket of crusty rolls in the center of the table.

"Hello, Burbix," he greeted the pink-haired gnome. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Good, good," the mage replied, nodding his head as he reached for her hand, taking in between his two small hands and pulling her down until she was bent far enough that he could lower his voice and still have her hear him.

"I was sorry to hear the news. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"Thank you," she whispered back, her smile only faltering for a brief second, "but I'm managing."

It wasn't the first time someone had offered her a helping hand since her husband's disappearance. She always politely declined, not out of pride but out of denial. By accepting help from someone, she was admitting to herself that her husband really was dead and would never be coming back.

As she straightened up, she felt a sharp pinch in her backside. Yelping, she spun around to find one of the tavern's regulars, a dwarf by the name of Flintlocke, grinning at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" she shouted at him, causing several nearby patrons to turn their attention to the outburst. A tall, female night elf with long purple hair came over and apologized to Esme for the dwarf's rude behavior before dragging him back to the table where he had been sitting with the other members of his party.

Esme sighed and turned back to the table of gnomes to take their orders, noticing two figures out of the corner of her eye. They were both wearing lengthy black cloaks, but one of them had their hood down, revealing the face of a teenage boy. The second person had their hood up, but appeared to be looking directly at her. The one watching her was taller, so she assumed this person was older than the boy.

"I'll have a blood sausage and some of that delicious sweet rum you server here," a green-haired warlock said, bringing her attention back to the men seated around the small table. She made a note of his order, as well as the orders of the other men, then turned to take them to the barkeep and tavern cook. She looked back in the direction of the doorway to see the hooded figure watching her again briefly before disappearing into a sort of dark portal.

"Es?" Innkeeper Farley called her name, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You feelin' okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Just a little tired, I suppose."

"Not surprising," Farley laughed, patting her on the back before limping back to his spot near the bar where he could keep an eye out for rowdy customers. Esme continued to stare at the point where the hooded figure had disappeared for a moment longer before getting herself back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a LONG chapter, I know... and I hope that the way I did it (with the flashbacks) doesn't confuse too many people. If it helps, look at the person featured in the "present" half of each part, and that's who's having the flashback. And before anyone goes asking who the heck Lae is... he's Axel, before he lost his heart and became a Nobody.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: I Remember... Everything**

"So tell me about the girl," Roxas prodded as he and Axel wandered the corridors of Castle Oblivion. Axel had lowered his hood after they emerged on the other side of the portal, allowing his red hair to fly wildly about.

"Can't you just drop it?" Axel hissed without turning to face his companion.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Axel continued walking, choosing not to acknowledge Roxas' last comment with any sort of rebuttal.

"Please?" Roxas whined, stepping in front of him. Axel tried to walk around him, but he kept side-stepping into his path.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated firmly as he grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and shoved him aside.

"At least tell me if that's where you've been disappearing to all the time lately."

Axel stopped with his hand on the door to his chambers and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes," he answered, then disappeared into his room before Roxas could start asking questions again.

The room was small and sparsely furnished, but Axel preferred it that way – it felt more like home to him. The only thing that seemed out of place was the mirror on the far wall. He had come upon it one day as he was exploring the castle, and was intrigued to find that it could show him anything he wanted. He considered telling Xemnas about it, but he knew that if he did he would never see the mirror again or have a chance to use it. Instead, he hid it away in his room.

"Show her to me," he ordered as he approached the mirror. It didn't need to ask who 'she' was. Axel had requested seeing her enough times that it knew by now.

An image came into focus on the mirror's surface and Axel sighed in relief. Esme was still waiting on customers at the inn. She was safe. Axel reached out with a gloved hand and ran his fingertips over the image of her face. He might not have had a heart any more, but he still remembered the way she made him feel...

_4 years ago..._

Lae McLaren frowned as he continued to trudge down the dirt road leading out of Goldshire. Master Bremen had sent him with orders to be fitted for a new set of robes, which normally wouldn't have been an issue. The tailor, however, was a man by the name of Eldrin who lived on the outskirts of the Eastvale Logging Camp - clear on the other side of the forest.

He absentmindedly twirled his staff around in his fingers as he whistled an old battle hymn his father had taught him as a child. He wondered what his warrior father would think of what he had turned out to be. From the day he was born, Liam McLaren had trained his son in the ways of the sword - or at least he had tried. Lae wasn't as strong as his father had hoped, but he was smart. At the age of ten, he had taken an interest in the arcane sciences. His father hadn't exactly approved, however. He told him that magic was a waste of time and he would never be a great warrior unless he trained harder in melee combat.

Then the war started, and Lae was left behind to watch over the home while his father went into battle. Two months later, he received a letter that his father had been killed. He was sixteen years old, and he was alone. Without his father around to stop him, he sold the house he had grown up in and used the money to pay his way from Hillsbrad to Elwynn, where he signed up for training as a mage.

A small cluster of houses came into view among the trees, and he gave a sigh of relief at having finally made it to his destination. Master Bremen had told him it would be the first house he came to. It was a small house, one story, probably only a single room. Lae assumed the tailor probably didn't live there. He likely only used the house for his business.

The door was open when he approached, and so he simply stepped inside. The entire room was filled with bolts of vibrant cloth, and there were several mannequins in partially-finished outfits situated along the walls. Lae made his way over to one of the mannequins and examined the handiwork of a dark blue robe with intricate silver stitching around the collar.

"Can I help you?"

He was startled at the voice and turned around to find a girl about his age. She was pale and petite, with long dark hair and soft brown eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He felt like his heart had suddenly jumped into his throat and started beating double-time.

"Are you okay?" she asked, taking a tentative step toward him. Lae nodded, clearing his throat slightly before speaking to her.

"I'm here for a fitting," he told her. "Master Bremen sent me from the Abbey."

"You must me Mister McLaren, then," she stated with a nod before she began bustling about the room, gathering tools she would need for his fitting.

"Please, call me Lae," he insisted. "And thank you for being so willing to see me today, Miss Eldrin. I know you must be very busy."

She smiled at him then, and he felt like his heart was about to burst.

"I'm not Miss Eldrin," she corrected him. "My name is Esme - Esme Farnsworth."

"Esme," he whispered her name to himself, committing it to memory. "I take it you're not the one who made all these, then?"

"Goodness, no!" she admitted with a laugh as she placed a small stool on the floor between them. "I'm merely Eldrin's apprentice. I take the measurements and cut the cloth, but he's the one who does all the sewing."

"You don't do _any_ of the sewing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well... Occasionally, I do. Mostly alterations. I'm not talented enough to take on the sort of projects he does."

"I doubt that," he said as he stepped up onto the stool. He watched her carefully as she began taking his measurements, raising his arms out to the sides when she asked him to. Her hands were small and gentle, and whenever she touched him his heart started racing again. He didn't quite understand why, but she was having more of an effect on him than any other girl he had ever met.

**

* * *

**

Esme put on her best smile as she served Burbix and his companions their meals, nodding at each of them in turn as they thanked her. She still had a slightly uneasy feeling about the man in the black cloak who had been watching her, but she would be damned if she would let her feelings interfere with her ability to do her job.

As she turned from the table of mages, she reached instinctively for her locket – only to find it not there. She cursed the day she lost it two months ago, wishing she had gotten the clasp fixed sooner. Unfortunately, she hadn't lost it in the tavern, or else Farley would have found it and returned it to her.

That locket has been her most prized possession. It was a gift from her husband, given to her for Christmas the year they met. After they had married, she placed a picture from their wedding day inside. Upon his disappearance, it became the only thing she had to remember him by. No matter how hard things got, she refused to sell it. When she discovered she had lost it, she was devastated.

"Es? Are you sure you're okay?" Farley asked her again as she returned to the bar to pick up more drinks for some of the patrons.

"I'm fine," she lied. The truth was, she didn't know what had gotten into her. Ever since the cloaked figure had disappeared, she found herself thinking about things she hadn't thought about in a while. Memories of her husband flooded her mind, taking her back to a time when things were far happier than they were now...

_Three years ago..._

Lae continued to come to Eldrin's shop with increasing frequency, and in that time Esme came to know him very well. She learned that he had no family, much like she did. His mother died when he was very young and his father was killed in the war. She told him of how her parents had fallen at the hands of the plague, leaving her to fend for herself.

He told her how his father's death had left him free to follow his own path and become a mage, and even offered to give her a demonstration of his talents. That offer had led to her employer being turned into a sheep. They both found it amusing, but Eldrin wasn't very happy after he turned back into himself.

Esme made him a warm woolen cloak for Christmas, one of the first projects she was allowed to complete on her own. It wasn't perfect, but he had loved it all the same. In return, he bought her a delicate gold locket. It contained no picture, but she didn't mind. She wore it every day, knowing someday she would have a picture worthy of placing inside it.

As the months passed, Esme found herself growing quite fond of Lae. She looked forward to his visits most of all, and would often count the days between them in anticipation. He could always make her smile and laugh, and being with him made her feel less empty inside. Eldrin would ask her how Lae was doing, then smile at her when she blushed and told him he was well.

Now, Lae was about to complete his training as a mage, and Esme was beginning to worry she would never see him again. His final order – a formal outfits and set of robes for his graduation ball – was almost complete. After that, he would no longer have a reason to stay in Elwynn. He would likely go off in search of adventure and people in need of help, and she would be left behind and forgotten.

Esme hoped Lae couldn't sense her melancholy as she finished pinning up the hem on his new robes. She looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror and it took her breath away. The black tuxedo pants fit him perfectly, accentuating his long legs. The white formal shirt was loose enough to look elegant rather than over-sized. He had left the top two buttons open, allowing her a glimpse of his smooth, flawless chest. The robes were a deep emerald color, which she had chosen to bring out his captivating green eyes. The color also seemed to bring out the subtle red highlights in his dark brown hair.

"Something wrong?" he asked, catching her staring at him in the mirror.

"Nothing," she quickly answered, turning her attention back to her work. "I was just admiring how handsome you look. The girl you are taking to the ball is very lucky."

"I haven't asked anyone," he admitted with a short laugh.

"Oh?" Esme felt a glimmer of hope inside her. "I'm sure you must have girls clambering all over themselves for a chance to go with you.."

"Yes," Lae admitted with a sigh, "but I have no interest in them."

"It would be a shame for you to have to go alone."

"I'm not going alone," he told her.

"But you just said..."

"I have a girl in mind. I just haven't asked her yet."

Esme nodded, her hopes crushed, and stood from where she was kneeling beside him on the floor.

"You may go change now," she informed him, eyes downcast. "I will have them ready for you in two days' time."

"Esme," he whispered her name and he looked up at him. Their eyes met and he reached out for her as he stepped off the stool. Esme gasped softly as his hands closed around her arms and he brought her closer to him, never breaking eye contact. He licked his lips, and she wondered if he was about to kiss her.

"Go to the ball with me?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. She smiled at him. Never in the time she had known him had she ever seen him this nervous. She bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep from grinning like a fool and reached up to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"I will," she replied, and he let out the breath he had been holding since asking her the question.

**

* * *

**

"Axel?" Roxas called quietly from the doorway. Axel turned around, eyes flashing in anger at the sight of his friend. Roxas had always respected his privacy, and now he had invaded his sanctuary.

"What do you want?" he snapped, moving to stand in front of the mirror so Roxas wouldn't find out about it and go running to Xemnas.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Roxas told him sincerely. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Axel sighed, the tenseness in his muscles abating as he vaguely nodded his head. "Yeah... I'm okay."

"Was she a part of your past life?" Roxas asked, pointing to the mirror behind Axel, where Esme's image still shone brightly. Axel turned back to the mirror as Roxas joined him.

"She was my wife," he told him. "We'd been married less than a year when..."

"When you lost your heart?" Roxas finished.

Axel nodded. "You're lucky, you know. Not being able to remember anything about who you were, the life you left behind..."

_3 years ago..._

Lae paced nervously outside Northshire Abbey. The ball had already started and Esme was nowhere to be found. He wondered if she had changed her mind. Maybe he had just imagined the connection between them all along and she had simply said she'd go to the ball with him in order to spare his feelings.

"Lae?"

He spun around on his heel and tripped. Luckily, he caught his balance in time to prevent himself from landing face-first in the dirt. He heard her laugh as she approached him, and looked up to find her holding out a hand to him. His breath left his lungs as he took her hand in his. She was wearing a long gown made of a rich purple silk that perfectly accentuated her coloring. Her long black hair was gathered into an elegant style atop her head, leaving the expanse of her pale neck bare except for the golden chain of the locket he gave her.

"You look beautiful," he told her, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Thank you," she replied, a blush starting to rise in her cheeks. "You look quite handsome, too."

"You told me that before," he reminded her as he brought her hand to his lips, gracing the backs of her fingers with a light kiss.

"Shall we?" he asked, wrapping her arm around his and leading her into the abbey.

The entire building was crowded with the mages who were completing their studies, their companions, their families, and their teachers. Lae was momentarily distracted by the whisperings of a few girls standing near the door - he knew they were talking about how he had turned them down in favor of asking Esme to the ball - then he turned his attention to his date.

Her dress was simpler than most of the other girls', but the way she carried herself made her seem somehow more elegant than the rest of them. He introduced her to his teachers, including Master Bremen, and she immediately hit it off with them all – especially Burbix Wizzlefutz, a court mage from Ironforge who had traveled the the abbey especially for his end training.

The evening was spent talking and laughing with friends, and eventually Lae got up the courage to ask Esme to dance with him. He was one of the top students in his calls, but no amount of intelligence could make him more graceful on the dance floor. He worried he might trip on his own feet or step on hers, but thankfully he avoided both.

As the event drew to a close, people began making their way home for the evening. Lae postponed their departure, not wanting the night to end. It was the first time he had ever really spent any time with Esme, and he didn't want to let her go. He thought about what he was felling for her as he watched her having an animated conversation with Burbix. He could tell by the small man's gesturing that he was telling her about the time he had accidentally set his own hair on fire. She looked over at him and smiled, and in that moment his mind was made up.

Lae set down the glass of wine he had been drinking on a nearby stand and crossed the room to Esme and his mentor. Burbix winked at him as he leaned down to whisper into Esme's ear.

"Could we go somewhere private to talk?"

Esme looked up at him, nodding slowly. She thanked Burbix for the entertaining story and wished him a good evening, then allowed Lae to take her by the hand and lead her out of the abbey and through the lightly wooded area surrounding the building to a small river. He cast out a fireball and set a nearby bush ablaze, giving them light to see by.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked as she settled herself onto the grass near the fire.

He was speechless and unable to move. If she had been beautiful before, she was simply angelic-looking by the light of the fire. The flames danced in the reflection of her eyes, showing him flecks of gold he had never noticed in them before. Her hair shone magnificently and her pale skin shone with a subtle warmth that the arcane torches inside the building had failed to capture.

"Lae?"

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he realized that for some time he had been staring at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he settled himself next to her. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

She blushed again at the compliment, her eyes cast downward in shyness, and Lae found his attention falling upon her lips. They were the color of ripened raspberries, and he wondered if they would taste just as sweet. He slowly leaned toward her, his hand moving up her arm as he closed in for a kiss.

"Burbix told me you have been offered a chance to continue your studies at Dalaran," she said suddenly. Lae opened his eyes and pulled away from her, his hand falling down to cover hers.

He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Yes, I have."

"That's a great honor," she told him. "I'm sure even your father would have been proud."

"I don't think I will accept the offer," he admitted to her.

"Why not?" she asked. "You have the potential to become one of the greatest mages in all of Azeroth. You could have fame and glory beyond anything you've ever dreamed."

"It won't mean anything, though."

"What do you mean?"

Lae sighed, leaning back on his forearms. "I don't remember much about my mother, but I do remember something she told me before she died. She said that love is worth more than all the money and power in the world.

"Oh," Esme said breathlessly. Lae sat up and reached for her chin, gently turning her to face to him.

"I can't leave you behind, Esme," he whispered, shaking his head slowly. "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied with a smile, tears welling in her eyes.

This time, he didn't hesitate. He leaned in, holding her close, and kissed her softly. Her lips were every bit as sweet as he had imagined they would be.

**

* * *

**

Esme brushed a few loose strands of hair back out of her eyes as she finished cleaning one of the tables. It had been a long night, but the tips had been exceptionally good. She would actually be able to afford to take a day or two off once Nessa was able to come back to work.

Burbix had stayed behind after his companions left, and again offered his assistance to Esme. She politely declined once more, and he reminded her that she only needed to ask and he would be more than happy to help her. She felt bad for turning the man down – Lae had been his favorite student, and they had remained close friends even after his graduation – but she had to be strong. Her faith that Lae would one day return to her was one of the only things that kept her going.

With a heavy sigh, she gathered up the dishes from the next table into the basin she was carrying and began to wipe down the hard wooden surface with a wet cloth. A chilly breeze swept into the tavern through the open window and she pulled her light sweater closed, hastily buttoning it to help her keep warm before going back to her work.

As she took the basin full of dished back toward the kitchen, she heard a faint moan coming from outside. At first she thought it was just the wind blowing through the creaky old trees outside, but then the noise repeated itself... louder. Esme turned her head and looked out the window. Her voice caught in her throat at what she saw.

A thick green mist was growing outside, and among the fog she could just make out the shape of people moving through the small village. At least, they had once been people. Now, they were nothing more than rotting husks that merely acted as though they were living.

Esme heard glass breaking, followed by the sound of screams, and she realized that the undead were not simply passing through – they had come to pillage the town. She dropped the basin of dishes and ran into the kitchen, yelling a warning to Farley and the cook that the Forsaken were attacking Goldshire. The two men insisted that she hide in the wine cellar while they went to help fight them off. She protested, stating that Farley was in no condition to be taking on anyone with his bad leg, but the men would not hear anything of it.

She eventually resigned herself to doing as they ordered and barricaded herself in the cellar, below the kitchen. It was dark, save for the single torch flickering along the back wall. Esme stayed as close to the torch as she could, hoping that the villagers would be able to stop the invasion and that no one else would be hurt.

A low moan reached her ear from the corner of the room and she removed the torch from its place on the wall with a shaky hand. She held it out at arm's length in front of her, searching to darkness for the source of the noise, and screamed in terror. The bricks of the wall were moving, giving way to the undead on the other side who were trying to force their way in. An arm reached through the growing hole, then another, followed by the head of the invading corpse.

Esme's grip on the torch faltered and she dropped it. The wet floor immediately extinguished the only source of light she had. Now thrown into complete darkness, she backed up until she found herself in the corner. She was trapped. Her breathing shallow, her heart racing, she closed her eyes and sank to her knees in prayer. She tried to clear her mind of what was about to happen to her, instead choosing to remember the day when she had been the happiest she ever was in her life...

_18 months ago..._

Esme fused with her gown for what had to be the eleventh time in the last fifteen minutes, cursing under her breath. She wanted everything to be perfect, but something just didn't seem right. The gown itself was flawless – Eldrin had spared no expense in crafting the most exquisite dress for his young apprentice's wedding day. The flowers were freshly-picked by some of the children in the village, and had been arranged by the best herbalist in the city. Her hair was perfectly situated upon her head, not one strand out of place... yet something still wasn't right.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her hand going to her throat as she realized what was wrong. She turned away from the mirror and went to the dressing table to retrieve her locket. She had insisted on removing it while she was dressing so it didn't catch on the delicate material of her gown, then subsequently forgotten to put it back on.

"Are you ready?" Donni Anthania asked from the doorway. To most, she was simply the 'Crazy Cat Lady,' but she had become a dear friend of Esme's since her arrival in Goldshire.

"I'm nervous," she admitted as she crossed the room to the other woman. Donni smiled at her and placed her veil onto her head.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," her friend assured her. "You make an absolutely stunning bride, and you have a wonderful man waiting for you at the cathedral. You two are going to be happy for many, many years to come."

Esme smiled, remembering the day Lae had finally asked for her hand in marriage six months ago. They had been courting for just over a year, and though Lae had turned down the offer to continue his studies in Dalaran, he was still doing well for himself, traveling to Redridge and Westfall regularly on business. Each time he returned he would have a small gift for her and at least a dozen stories to tell of his adventures.

Then he took a job in Darkshire, and when he came back he didn't quite seem himself. He had no stories for her, and when she asked how his trip had been he insisted he would rather not talk about it. He told her that the area had been contaminated by some force of dark magic so strong he could feel it in his bones. He had been genuinely terrified of the place, and when another offer of work came from there, he immediately turned it down.

Esme wondered if maybe he had almost not survived some ordeal in the dark forest, but she hadn't asked him of it. She respected his wishes not to discuss the time he had spent there. Then, out of nowhere, he asked her to marry him, and she felt her suspicions were confirmed. There was no romantic plot in his proposal, he simply asked her to be his wife one day as they were taking a walk along the river bank.

After she accepted, he was back to being his old self – cheerful, adventurous, and ever so mischievous. He left the planning of the wedding in her hands, to be as simple or extravagant as she wished, while he planned a perfect honeymoon for them. He had arranged for a gryphon to fly them to Menthil Harbor, where they would catch a boat to Kalimdor and the wondrous city of Darnassus. She had always dreamed of seeing it someday, and he was more than happy to indulge her as a part of their special day.

Esme followed Donni down the spiral walkway from the top of the mage tower. Once they reached the grounds of the Magic Quarter, three young girls gathered around her to help carry her dress during the course of their journey to the cathedral. Esme could hear music playing as they neared the enormous structure of glistening white marble, and her smile grew even wider at the sight before her.

All of their friends had gathered together on the steps of the cathedral, and as she approached, they scattered rose petals before her. She took her steps slowly, carefully avoiding the rose petals so she didn't slip, and met Lae at the top of the stairs. He took one of her hands in his and smiled at her.

"I've never seen you look more beautiful," he whispered just as the priest began reciting the opening passage of the ceremony.

Esme only heard half of what the priest was saying. She was too enchanted by the sight of Lae in his wedding clothes. Eldrin had made his outfit, as well, and she could see that he had used the same stitching design to tie them together. The slacks were a shade of green so dark they looked nearly black, as was his waistcoat. The shirt was the same shade of ivory as her dress, with identical silver designs along the collar.

When it came time for them to exchange their vows, Esme found that she could barely speak. Her heart was so full of love for him that it brought her to tears. To her surprise, she found he was in much the same state when it was his turn to recite his vows.

Next came the exchanging of rings, and Burbix produced identical silver bands for them, each with the words _I give my heart to thee_ inscribed inside. Esme and Lae carefully place the rings upon one another's fingers, then held each other's hand tightly as the priest said a final prayer over them both.

"And so, it is with great happiness on this day that I pronounce you, Lae and Esme, to be husband and wife," the priest concluded. "You may kiss your bride."

Esme held her breath as Lae released her hand and took a step closer to her, lifting her veil as he did so. He gently took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs before placing a lingering kiss upon her lips. She could hear their friends cheering and applauding, and when they parted she saw a flash go off in the corner of her eye. Esme turned her head to find Burbix's sister, Bixby, holding a picture-taking device in one hand as she blew a kiss to them with the other.

"We did it," Lae whispered to her before kissing her again.

"Yes, we did," she replied with a smile.

"I will never let you go, Esme McLaren," he promised her, taking her hands into his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And we shall go on adventures and have babies and grow old together," she added with a laugh.

Lae smiled at her, pulling her closer and whispering against her lips, "It's not like we haven't already started on all of those things."

Esme gave him a playful shove and he laughed as she blushed furiously. She had wanted to wait until they were married, but had ended up giving in to him about two months after their engagement, during one of their afternoon picnics. They had only been intimate twice since then, but she still considered it a blessing that she hadn't become pregnant from their occasional trysts.

"Just you wait until tonight," she taunted him with a smirk.

Lae wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she laughed, then kissed him again. It was the perfect start to their life together.

**

* * *

**

"How long were you two married before you lost your heart?" Roxas asked. He had finally convinced Axel to tell him the whole story behind the woman he had been sneaking away to see for the past two months. It was a nice story, one that even a Nobody could appreciate and smile about.

"Six months," Axel answered flatly.

"How did it happen?"

Axel sighed in exaggeration. He felt that he had accommodated Roxas' curiosity more than enough by telling him the story about how he and Esme had met, fallen in love, and eventually gotten married. He didn't believe he owed his friend any more explanations.

"I don't remember," he lied, glaring at the boy. Roxas threw up his hands in surrender. He knew better than to force Axel to do _anything_ when he gave you that look.

"Fine, but I still think you should--"

Roxas' statement was cut short by the sound of a scream coming from the mirror. Axel spun around just in time to see Esme's terrified face before the mirror went completely black, cutting off his connection to her.

"No!" Axel shouted, grabbing the mirror off the wall and shaking it violently. He ordered it to show her to him, but it would not comply. In anger and frustration, he threw the mirror across the room. It hit the far wall, shattering into a hundred pieces.

Without any further hesitation, Axel opened a dark portal before himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to save her," he told Roxas. "I'm trusting you to cover for me if Xemnas asks where I am."

"Axel?"

Roxas didn't know what to say if Xemnas started asking questions. He was never very good at lying, for some odd reason. It was almost as if he could only ever tell the truth. Axel turned to him, determination written on his face.

"Be careful," Roxas told him. Axel nodded and raised his hood to conceal his identity, then stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note Yes, I know this ending sort of leaves you hanging. What I intended is that the events of Kingdom Hearts II pick up right after the story finishes. So, once Axel goes back to Castle Oblivion, Roxas makes his decision to leave the Organization and seek out his own past, etc. There will be one final part to this story, however, so be sure to check back in a few days!

**

* * *

**

**Remember Me**

Esme sank to the damp floor of the wine cellar, her hands clutched together tightly in prayer, desperately trying to block out the low moans of the undead invaders who were closing in on her. She didn't want to die, but she gained comfort from the knowledge that in death she might be able to finally be with the love she lost all those months ago.

A cool wind caressed her cheek, and she winced. The undead were growing closer. She heard someone call her name and then there was a flash of light. Esme looked up to see the cloaked figure from earlier standing before her. He had summoned a circle of fire around them, effectively keeping the rotting creatures from coming any closer.

"Are you okay?" the cloaked man asked, and she nodded mutely for a moment before realizing he had his back to her.

"I-I'm fine," she assured him as she pulled herself to her feet. Her legs were still a bit shaky from her brush with death, so she leaned back against the wall for support. "Who are you?"

"Name's Axel," the stranger replied as he summoned two chakrams from nowhere. They spun wildly about his hands, fire spitting from the edges, and Esme couldn't help but think of Lae. He had been exceptionally gifted in the art of fire magic, as well.

"Head for the stairs," Axel ordered her. "I'll be right behind you."

Esme hesitated. The undead, no longer blind from the sudden light of the flames, were starting to advance once more. She could smell their rotted flesh burning as they stepped casually through the fire, unable to feel the pain.

"Go!" Axel yelled over his shoulder, throwing each of his chakrams at them in turn.

Esme scrambled up the stairs, the sounds of the fight continuing below her. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she sat and listened to the sounds of metal hitting metal, the inhuman screams of the creatures as Axel sliced at him with his weapons, or set them on fire, or perhaps both. It lasted only a brief moment, then there was nothing but silence. Even the crackling of the fire Axel had set faded from her ears, and she wondered if maybe there had been too many of them – perhaps he had become overwhelmed and could not fight them all off.

She leaned forward just a bit, trying to see in the darkness, but it was no use. Grabbing a torch off the wall, she descended the stairs into the cellar once more, searching desperately for some sign that her savior had not fallen at the hands of those wretched beings. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she held her torch out before her and surveyed the area. Mangled corpses lay strewn about the room – some with severed limb or heads, other charred beyond any recognition. Yet, among it all, was no sign of Axel.

A hand grabbed her out of the darkness behind her and she spun around, screaming, the torch flying out of her hand and hitting the floor with the sharp sound of wood on stone.

"It's okay, Es. It's me."

Esme breathed a sigh of relief as Axel's voice reached her ears, though she was a bit confused by his choice of words. Only those closest to hr ever called her 'Es,' and they had only just met – or had they. His voice somehow sounded familiar to her, though she couldn't place her finger on where she had heard it before.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," Axel stated, grasping her right hand and leading her back up the stairs and into the tavern.

As they came out into the light, Esme leaned closer to him, squinting as she tried to make out a face underneath the hood of his cloak. He caught her looking at him and turned his head away from her, much to her dismay, so she instead turned her attention to the chakram he carried in his free hand. It certainly was an interesting weapon, glinting silver under the tavern's lights, with the ability to emit flames. She reached out to touch it, but he hastily pulled it from her grasp.

"Wouldn't want you to go getting yourself cut, now," he told her, pulling her along gently as they walked out into the town square.

Esme gasped at the sight before her. The people of the small village were all frantically running about through the thick green fog that had settled over the town, chased by all manner of undead. Rogues, warriors, and even a few mages stood on the sidelines, laughing at the spectacle as their brethren ran down the innocent people of the town. Esme was particularly focused on the mages, wondering if one of them might be what remained of her Lae.

"We need to get to the city," Axel insisted, giving her arm a small tug to get her going again. Esme looked up at him as they started along the road to Stormwind, then cast her gaze down the opposite road that led to the Abbey.

"Wait!" she cried, pulling on the sleeve of her robe as she dug her heels into the ground. It didn't stop them altogether, but it slowed them down considerably.

"There's nothing we can do here," he told her, trying desperately to pull her toward the city gates. "You'll be much safer in the city."

"My son!" she pleaded, pulling back with all her strength.

Axel stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes going wide beneath his hood. He had been watching Esme for two months, now, and had never seen nor heard mention of a son. He had seen her with a baby on a few occasions, but he had assumed it was the child of her old friend, Donni.

"Please," she begged, pulling him toward the other road. "He's all I have. You have to help me save him."

Axel slowly nodded, allowing himself to be led toward the house where Donni lived with her dozens of cats. His mind was still trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Esme had a son. Which would me _he_ had a son, or else she had been with another man since his death and that man had fathered the child. He didn't want to think the latter was possible, but he had to admit that it was. Esme was alone and probably very scared and grief-stricken after he had disappeared. He wouldn't have been able to blame her if she had turned to another man for comfort. Yet, even though it made sense to him, he still didn't approve. The thought of another man touching her, holding her, was enough to make his insides squirm uncomfortably.

As they approached the house, Esme twisted out of his grip. Axel, too lost in his own thoughts, didn't react fast enough to stop her from barging into the house. He quickly ran after her, calling her name even as she shouted for her son.

"Jakob!" she cried, slumping to the floor in the middle of the empty home. The furniture had been overturned, dishes strewn about the room, and no sign of life was present in the house.

Axel came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he knelt beside her. "I'm sure they're fine," he assured her. "They probably went into the city at the first sign of trouble."

"What if they're not?" Esme whispered.

"Look into your heart," he instructed her. "If you can still feel them there, then they're safe."

A somber laugh came from her as she turned to look at him. "I only wish that were true. But I can still feel my husband, and he's been gone over a year now."

"He's not dead, then," Axel told her.

"How do you know?" she wondered, leaning closer to him. She felt him tense as she reached for his hood, trying desperately to uncover his face. He almost let her, then suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet again.

"We need to get you to safety, first. Then we can find your son."

Esme nodded in resignation just as the door was broken down behind them. Two men, infected by the disease the undead had brought with them, grabbed Axel and violently pulled him away from Esme. He struggled against them, his hood flying back as he used his weight as leverage to throw them off.

"Let's go!" he shouted, turning back to Esme and grabbing her hand. She allowed herself to be dragged out of the house and through the woods to the road that led to the city, he attention fixed on the face of the man who had rescued her. His hair was a vibrant shade of red, kept in a messy sort of style that made it look like flames dancing about his face. His face itself was youthful, made of sharp lines and smooth contours, and his cheeks marked with two symbols that resembled teardrops. But it was his eyes that caught her attention the most.

His eyes were a shade of green she knew well and had only seen once before in her life. Eyes that had once looked upon her with love, that smiled at her whenever she was near. The eyes that had meant the world to her looked out at her from this stranger's face, filled no longer with love but with sorrow and a fierce determination.

"Lae?" she gasped, nearly tripping over her own feet as they emerged from the woods. The man turned his head slightly, looking at her with an expression on his face that she couldn't read, then turned back to the road.

"Axel," he corrected her. "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

Esme's eyes went wide with that statement. This man, thought he called himself 'Axel,' _was_ Lae. He had to be. Lae had started saying that same phrase shortly before his disappearance, after picking it up from a troll he had worked for in the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale. It had annoyed her to no end, and he still kept saying it, laughing whenever she slapped his arm for saying it and then kissing her in apology. She decided not to pry any further until they reached the city and found Jakob, then she would confront him about his true identity.

The city of Stormwind stood tall before them as they came to the end of the road they had been traveling. People were rushing through the gates, past the line of heavily armored guards that stood outside as the first line of defense against the undead invaders. Axel's grip on her hand tightened as they entered the city and began searching the crowd for Donni and her son.

"Do you see them?" he shouted over the multitude of voices that were all calling out for someone they were trying to find. Esme craned her neck, desperately looking for a woman carrying a baby with rust-colored hair.

"Esme!"

The two of them spun around to find Donni making her way to them, pushing slowly through the crowd with the baby carefully cradled in her arms. Axel's grip loosened on Esme's hand, and she rushed forward to meet them. Axel watched as she took her son into her arms and looked him over to be sure he was alright before placing a kiss on top of his head. Even at a distance, he could see the child's bright green eyes.

Smiling sadly to himself, he turned away from the reunion of his wife and sun and gradually picked his way through the crowd, moving deeper into the city in hopes of finding a secluded area where he could open a portal to go back to the place he now called home.

"Axel, wait!"

He stopped at the sound of Esme's voice and waited for her to catch up to him. Wen she finally stepped before him, she was still holding her son. Axel looked down at the boy. He couldn't be any more than six months old, with reddish brown hair and his eyes. He smiled at the child without realizing it, one of his gloved hands gently touching the top of his small head.

Esme watched him take in Jakob, comparing the boy's eyes to those of the man before her. They were the same shade of green, and the way he smiled at the child removed any doubt from her heart that this man, whoever he was, was truly her husband.

"Tell me about what happened to Lae," she requested. Axel turned his attention to her, the hope in her eyes making him want to tell her the truth about who he was. But he couldn't. If he did, Xemnas would label him a traitor for certain, and who would watch over them then?

"The man you once loved is gone, Esme," he told her, lowering his gaze once more to the child in her arms. "He has become... something else."

"What happened to him?" she asked again, more desperate this time.

"Go to the catacombs below the cathedral," he instructed her. "All will be revealed there."

Esme watched him as he walked away from them once more, but this time she didn't follow. She knew she had to find Donni again and have her watch over Jakob while she went to the cathedral and discovered the truth behind the disappearance of her husband.

**

* * *

**

An uneasy shiver ran down Esme's spine as she slowly descended into the catacombs below the grand cathedral of Stormwind City – the very place she had been married less than two years ago. She knew she shouldn't be afraid, but she was undoubtedly anxious about finally discovering her husband's fate. What if he really had died that day? What if she would never see him again? Jakob would never know his father, and that was a thought she simply couldn't bear.

She reached the lowest level of the catacombs and looked around for any sign of life, but saw none. The torches blazing on the wall cast shadows across the dusty, cobweb-ridden floor, the light reflecting dully off a few old urns tucked away in the crevices at the back of the room. She pulled her sweater tighter around her small frame, crossing her arms tightly against the damp chill of the room.

Axel came up noiselessly behind her, being extra careful not to alert her to his presence. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished all of the lights in the room. She gasped, and he could sense the fear inside her as she was thrown into absolute darkness.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, which was easy for him to say. Darkness had become his home, his sanctuary. He removed his black gloves and placed them into the pocket of his cloak before approaching her.

"I'm here Esme," he told her, reaching out to her. His hands gently wrapped around her upper arms, and he felt her stiffen momentarily before she let out a slow breath to relax herself.

"Lae?"

She said his name in a tone of voice that was uncertain, yet at the same time hopeful. It broke his heart, though he knew he had none to break.

"It's me," he replied, making sure to keep his voice just above a whisper so she wouldn't recognize it. She drew in a shaky breath, and even with the lack of lighting and her back turned toward him he could tell she was crying.

"Why won't you let me see you?" she asked him, her voice wavering.

"I'm not the same man you once knew, Esme," he said, allowing his hands to move down her arms and encircle her waist. He pulled her back against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head and breathing deeply, taking in the scent of her. Her hair smelled of honey and wildflowers, just the way he remembered it.

"What happened to you? You're so cold."

Axel sighed, a sad smile crossing his lips. "It's hard to stay warm when you don't have a heart..."

_One year ago..._

"I really should get back to the abbey, Es," Lae insisted as she continued pulling him along through the trees, heading in the direction of their favorite spot along the river. "The new students are arriving today."

"So you'll be a little late," she laughed, giving his hand another tug to keep him moving along.

"But I'm their teacher, I'm supposed to be setting an example for them," he protested.

"Please," she begged, turning around and walking backwards as she spoke. "Just let me show you this one thing, and I promise you can go."

"Alright," he conceded, knowing that he could just as well teleport himself back to Stromwind and go from there instead of trying to make his way back through the woods and across the entire forest.

Esme smiled at him and faced forward once more, quickening her pace. Lae laughed as he jogged to keep up with her, but his laughter stopped when he saw what was up ahead.

"Esme, stop," he ordered, pulling back on her hand in an attempt to slow her down.

"What?" she said, turning back to him. "We're almost there. Don't slow down on me now."

"Esme, wait!" he cried out, but it was too late. She let go of his hand and started forward again, not noticing the darkness ahead of her.

Lae tried to move to stop her, but it was as if he was frozen to the spot. All her could do was watch as she ran into the darkness and disappeared. It was only when he heard her scream that he was finally able to propel himself forward, to where the sound had come from.

"Esme?" he gasped, falling to his knees at her side. She was unconscious, but alive. Out of the swirling darkness stepped a man in a hooded black cloak.

"If you know what is best, boy, you will leave her," the man spoke in a deep voice. Lae only held Esme closer.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

"I want," he replied, pointing to her heart, "that."

"No!" Lae growled, lying his wife carefully on the ground and standing to face the man that was threatening her.

"Her heart is pure," the man continued smoothly. "I must have it."

"What for?" Lae demanded, his hand slowly reaching for the wand concealed in his robes.

"Kingdom Hearts."

Lae felt himself go motionless again and the man easily stepped around him and bent down toward Esme's prone figure. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to yell for him to stop, almost as if the darkness surrounding the man was draining his energy, making him unable to react.

"Take me," he managed to say in a choked voice.

The man stopped, his hand mere inches from Esme's breast, and turned to him. He couldn't be sure, but Lae thought he could see a smile on the man's lips under his hood.

"If you insist," he purred in his deep baritone before suddenly lunging at him.

**

* * *

**

"He took my heart," Axel said, bringing his story to an end. "My body and soul disappeared into the darkness after that."

He didn't tell Esme of the betrayal he later discovered. The man, Xemnas, had been after his heart all along. Xemnas had known his heart was strong, and had counted on his Nobody being just as strong so that he would become a member of Organization XII. Esme was just a pawn in getting what he really wanted – someone with strength and power who would do his bidding, as requested.

"You never got to see what I wanted to show you that day," she whispered, her voice strained with emotion. "I had made a set of baby slippers, for the child I was bearing."

Axel closed his eyes, sighing softly. He hadn't known then, but after seeing Jakob, he had guessed that was what she had wanted to tell him that day – that they were to become parents.

"We have a son," she continued, turning around to face him in the darkness. Her hands reached up and carefully searched for his face until she held him within the warmth of her grasp. "He looks so much like you, Lae. He has your eyes. I only wish you could see him."

Axel nodded in agreement, though he had already seen the boy. She was right, he looked just like him.

"I can't stay much longer, Esme," he told her, reaching up with his own hands to draw hers away.

"Please," she pleaded, her grip on him tightening as she moved closer to him until their bodies nearly touched. "I never got a chance to say goodbye."

Axel knew what she was asking of him. He considered it a moment, then nodded slightly and lowered his head until his lips met hers. She was all warmth and sweetness, and he was nothing but cold and heartless. He shouldn't have been able to feel anything, but in that moment as he kissed her, he felt everything for her all over again. When they finally parted, he heard a soft sob escape her lips as she reluctantly let him go.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked as he let her go and backed away from her, opening a dark portal behind him.

"I promise," he said, stepping into the portal. He waited until it was about to close behind him, then set the torches in the room on fire once more.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Redemption of a Lost Soul**

_Six months later..._

Somewhere, in a far off land, there stood a gilded castle upon a snow-covered mountain. The castle belonged the three sisters, each with a duty to perform. Sometimes it fell upon these sisters to evaluate the lives of a few chosen souls, to determine whether they should be allowed to rest peacefully or if they should forever be made to walk the earth, constantly in search of something.

Recently, the sisters had been charged by their master with deciding the fates of twelve souls. They carefully examined each one, taking into consideration every deed they had done in their life - both good and evil.

They barely even had to discuss the first one. His soul was so dark that it clouded the room with its very presence. The next few were much the same way, though not as blatantly so. The sisters did as they were asked, destroying the hearts of those unworthy of redemption and casting their soul into the depths of the underworld. Then came one which they were not too sure about...

"Number Eight," said the youngest of the three.

"A murderer," pointed out the eldest. "He killed in order to benefit himself."

"On the contrary," interjected the middle sister. "I believe he did it for a more noble reason that simply for personal gain."

"How do you reckon?" the eldest asked.

"Yes, he did commit murder in order to stay alive, as it were, but he only wanted to remain in existence so that his sacrifice would not have been in vain."

"That is a poor excuse, if you ask me," the youngest stated.

"Look at all he has done to redeem himself," the middle sister continued. "He went against his leader to save the woman he loved a second time, thereby risking his own execution for treason. Even the very reason he is now in our hands is a sign of his nobility - he again sacrificed himself in order to save another... In order to save _all_."

The other two sisters exchanged a look as they considered her words. Finally, the youngest sister nodded.

"Very well," the oldest sister conceded. She waved her hand over the the brewing cauldron between them and a heart rose from the bubbling liquid, glowing faintly in the darkened room.

"For acts of nobility and self-sacrifice," she stated as her sisters touched the heart, "we see fit to redeem this soul and return the heart to his empty shell."

Having finished the incantation, she touched the heart as well. The glowing grew brighter and brighter until the heart disappeared from their grasp, leaving the room in near darkness again.

**

* * *

**

Esme sighed softly in her sleep, her dreams swimming with visions of the man who had saved her and her son. He had said he wasn't her husband, but his eyes were too much like Lae's for it not to be him. A cool breeze blew across her bare shoulder, and she pulled the covers up to cover herself, rolling over onto her side.

She was so deep in her sleep that she didn't hear the creaking of her bedroom door as it opened, nor the soft footsteps that came toward her bed. The mattress moved under the weight of someone sitting next to her, and she merely groaned in protest, pulling the covers tighter around herself. She didn't wake up until she felt a hand gently caress her face.

Still half-asleep, she rolled onto her back and looked up to see who it was that had come into her room. She knew she should probably be screaming for help, but this person didn't feel like an intruder to her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she began to make out the person's face - a sharp nose, high cheekbones, a strong jaw... and sparkling green eyes.

"Lae?" she gasped, sitting upright, her hands reaching up to touch his face with trembling fingers.

Lae smiled as he took her hands in his own and lowered them to his lap. Tears sprang to her eyes as she smiled back at him.

"You came back," she whispered.

He nodded, moving closer to her on the bed and reaching up to touch the side of her face. His fingers brushed away some of the hair from her cheek and traced a line down to her lips. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, softly and slowly, just like he had the last time he'd seen her.

"I promised I would."


End file.
